


Surprise

by happywitch416



Series: Collection of Short [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: Rose may not celebrate her birthday but her children certainly won't let that happen.





	Surprise

Rose sighed. She had been working on a proposal to the council, setting aside tax money for a new mage tower since dropping off the kids with Aunt Daisy that morning. A place where magic and science could combine, where healing of the body and the mind, the healing of Kirkwall, could take place with access to open gardens and sunshine, the fresh sea air. Anders former clinic always ran at capacity, never big enough, never enough of anything hut it was better then nothing some members claimed and for that reason alone it was good enough. They, after all, lived Hightown with access to the Circle and its healers. But its healers ran out of room often, for patients, themselves, supplies. She wanted the wording just right, its delivery flawless so they would stop bickering about helping people. 

The sun was setting as she rubbed her dry eyes before grabbing her mug. She set it down heavily with a curse, its emptiness offensive and her thoughts of shattering it into a thousand pieces were interrupted by the sound of a half dozen fists banging on the door.

"Mamae!" Mirra shrieked leaning out of Violet's arms towards as they all stumbled in. "Mamae Birthday!"

"Shhh." Violet gently laid a finger against her lips. "Its a surprise."

Mirra grinned toothily up at her. "Surprise!" 

Rose chuckled as she picked her up brushing a kiss against her forehead. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Well, Mamae only has a birthday once a year." Varric grinned over the pile children squabbling their way to hug her too. "We thought we should celebrate."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Storyteller, I don't celebrate my birthday you know that."

Anora tugged on one hand, Violet and Duncan getting behind her to push. "Mamae, it is your birthday! You have to celebrate!"

"Only if you can tell me how old I am!" She glared at Varric, "and no cheating papa!"

"Mama you are old but not too old for cake." Bee tossed her curls before flouncing down the hallway, turning back with a grin when they all burst out laughing.


End file.
